Officialy Missing You
by CHAYLORISAWESOME312
Summary: Taylor Missed her Ex Boyfrend Chad Like Crazy after a dream she has two day's before Valenties Day. But he's miles away from her. Will her Love and heart for him guide them to each other after so long. Chaylor Valentines day Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this story is dedicated to me and my Ex boyfriend. I will always love u babe. **

It was a Rainy yet pretty day. The sky was grayish-silver. Fresh smell of rain swept threw the balcony door of a dark bedroom. The curtains of the open balcony door were swooshed around by the wind.

" Chad we can't do this"

" Why not Tay?"

" You have a girlfriend"

" So what? Tay I love you and I always will"

Taylor couldn't resist. She closed her eyes as Chad brought his lips to hers. Taylor put her hand under his shirt and started feeling his well sculpted abs.

" BEEEEP" Sounded the alarm clock on Taylor's dresser.

Taylor shot up with her hair on her head going different directions. She couldn't believe the dream she had. She saw herself in the mirror. How in a dream she could feel so beautiful and wake up looking so….different? It seemed so real. She wanted it to be real. She closed her eyes and laid back down several times trying to make the dream come back. But it was long gone. Just like the rest of her perfect dreams.

Taylor smiled when she thought of her Ex boyfriend Chad Danforth. Her first love. Taylor could never forget Chad. He was like no other guy. He was the one who could make her cry over silly things and arguments. He was the one who could make her smile no matter what. He was the one and only boy who she could forgive him for his mistakes no matter what he did. She couldn't forget him. From 6th grade to 9th grade. They were deeply in love. But were separated form each other when her mom had to move for a job offer.

Taylor still remembered that day. The day she had to leave her first love. The day she lost half of her heart. Which was Chad. Leaving him was like taking a whole part of Taylor. Half of her heart felt empty. Taylor remembered how she cried when she looked at him through the back window of her moms car. The sad look on his face as he watched them leave until they turned the corner.

Taylor got up form her bed and walked into her closet and picked out a simple hot pink tank top and some jeans with pink and white vans. With her silver hoop. Taylor closed her eyes as the hot water washed away her morning unfreshness. All she could think of is Chad. The dream kept coming back to her. Over and Over again. She never knew she could love a boy so much. Whom she hadn't seen in years. She still remembered everything about him. To his smile the way he talked. To the way he laughed and everything else. She didn't even care of the thought that he probably forgot about her.

As Taylor got dressed and put her hair in a ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She could hear herself laugh and Chad's laughter in her ears when they were younger. All the times they argued. She always found herself running back to him. She remembered the way the would be mad at each other for about two days and the next day they would be on the phone telling each other how much they loved each other. Gosh Taylor loved Chad. They would always talk about marrying each other when they got older and going to the same college. They were sure it was going to happen.

Taylor walked down the stairs of her house and out the door grabbing her purse. She hopped into her blue car. She was now in the 11th grade. And she still missed him. She knew he was going to be in her mind all day. So she decided to go to the only place to clear her mind. The beach.

Taylor turned up the radio when she heard her favorite song by keisha Cole called " I remember when". She almost cried when she listened to the lyrics.

Where were you when I said I loved you?  
And where were you when I cried at night?  
Waiting up, couldn't sleep without you.  
Thinking of all the times we shared.

[Chorus:  
I remember when my heart broke.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
My heart couldn't take no more of you.  
I was sad and lonely.  
I remember when I walked out.  
I remember when I screamed I hated you.  
But somehow deep inside I'm still loving you.  
I'm sad and lonely.

Taylor pulled up to the beach. It was deserted. It was only 8 in the morning. But Taylor loved it that way. She walked over to the sand and sat down making sure her toes got covered in sand. She loved the way it felt. She looked out into the ocean. As she looked out into the ocean she couldn't help but feel like he was on the other side thinking of her. Sure her and Chad were miles away and they haven't seen each other in forever. But she was going to find some time to go back to New Mexcio to see him and all the rest of her friends. Chad. Gabi, Troy, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi and Jason and Ryan. She missed them all.

Taylor reached in her purse and grabbed her phone. She realized it was February 12. two days before Valentine's day. She didn't even have one. Sure she had her boyfriend Jake but she didn't count him as a Valentine for some reason. She was sure if she was in New Mexico Chad would be hers. Taylor couldn't take it anymore. She pulled up texting on her phone. She pulled up Chad's number and started to text. She wasn't sure if it was even his number anymore. She had that number since the ninth grade. She didn't care she just had to feel like she was texting him. She texted…

**Hey Chad it's me Taylor I know it's been forever. But I found myself thinking of you. I miss you a lot. I miss everyone back at home. I wish I could see you again. I don't even know if this is still your number, but a try beats a failure …right? Well I guess I should go. – Taylor**

Taylor felt the tear roll down her face as she pressed send and closed her phone. She would do anything to see Chad again. But she knew her mom wouldn't let her fly to New Mexico just to see Chad. Her mom used to like Chad. But as he got older he made some mistakes and got on Taylor's mom's bad side. Taylor didn't care what her mom thought.

Taylor remembered about three summers ago when her mom and her went to go visit New Mexico. Taylor was so excited to see all her friends again. Especially Chad. She still remembered how she felt when she walked into the movies/mall with Shar, Gabi and Kelsi. The way she felt when she saw Chad…….

_Taylor walked around with her friends Sharpay, Kelsi and Gabi. They were waiting for _

_Troy , Zeke and Jason and maybe Chad to meet them there. They were going to see 1408. _

_Taylor had already seen it but she didn't mind seeing it again. _

" _Hey Girls" Said Troy coming up to them with Zeke and Jason following._

_Taylor felt her heart sank when she didn't see Chad with them. _

" _O' my gosh…hey Tay!" Zeke said. _

_The guys gave Taylor a hug. Taylor smiled._

" _Geez Tay we would of told Chad to come if we knew you were here" Troy said scratching his head not sure if he should be mentioning Chad to Taylor. _

" _Yeah but you know how he is…" Jason said._

" _Yeah since you left he turned into Mr. Player…girls be all over him Tay" Zeke said. _

_Taylor then really felt her heart sank when she heard them say that. _

_She then saw a bunch of people walking to the door. Then walked in the door Chad Danforth. Taylor tried to keep her smile from display. She had to bite her lip. He still looked fine. Taylor thought. His hair was pulled back. He wore a navy blue Hollister shirt some dark blue jeans and some blue and white Nikes. _

_Taylor saw how all the girls started following him. Taylor wanted to snatch each and every one of them by their hair. Taylor tensed up when she saw Chad walking towards her. He walked right passed her. _

" _Hey Chad what's up?" Troy asked. _

_Chad gave a nod and daps to Troy and the guys._

" _Uhh Chad tell your little skanks to beat it" Sharpay said giving him a face. She hated what Chad had become and how he was proud of having all these girls after him. _

" _Bitch" One girl said to Sharpay. _

_Shrapay turned around dropping her purse and jumped at the girl. But Zeke caught her. However Sharpay managed to kick the girl in the face. The girl fell to the ground in pain. _

_Zeke put Sharpay over his shoulders and walked away from the gang._

" _I'll be back guys…I gotta make Shar calm down". Zeke said. _

_The gang laughed. _

" _Well guys were going to freshsen up" Gabi said walking off and the girls following her._

_After the girls left Chad pulled Troy to the side. _

" _Dude who was that girl?...she was hott" Chad said. _

" _Uhh dude that girl was Taylor! As in Taylor your Ex girlfriend" Troy said dusting off his clothes after pushing Chad off of him. _

" _What?...no it can't be" Chad said. _

" _Yeah well it is" Troy said in a as a matter a fact manner._

" _O my Gos-…Taylor!" Chad said running after her. _

_The girls stopped when they heard someone calling Taylor's name. Taylor smiled. She knew that frantic call of her name anywhere. _

_Taylor turned around and was immeadiately wrapped in a tight hug with Chad. _

" _O my gosh Taylor I miss you so much!" Chad said holding her._

_The two caused a scene. All of chad's admirers rolled their eyes in envy. _

_Taylor felt tears rushing down her cheeks. She missed him so much. _

" _Chad...I miss you too" Taylor said._

_Gabi, Sharpay and Kelsi all looked at each other and smiled. They were happy for their two friends. _

_Later they all went upstairs to the second floor where the movies were. _

_Taylor and Chad never left each others side. She was in his arms the whole movie. She loved the way he felt around her. She got intoxicated in his scent. She loved the way he could pick out a certain cologne and the scent fit him so perfectly. Before she knew it she got her first kiss. His soft lips on hers. Taylor wanted to jump up and scream so loud of joy. But she maintained her cool. After that night Taylor never saw him since. _

_Taylor would always remember him and that night. _

Taylor felt her phone vibrate and she got happy because she was sure it was Chad. Her smile dropped when she saw it was just a message from her boyfriend Jake. She liked Jake a lot but he couldn't ever be on Chad's level. Taylor closed her phone and didn't even reply. She noticed people starting to come to the beach so she decided to leave and go get some lunch. She could no longer think in silence.

Taylor drove in her car to the restaurant Cali's. It was a pizzeria. Taylor felt sad Chad didn't reply. She shook it off as she pulled up to the restaurant and got out the car. She walked into the cold crowded restaurant.

" Hey Taylor" Said Chandler.

Chandler was Taylor's new best friend. She knew she couldn't replace Gabi but Gabi was miles away.

" Hey girl" Taylor said smiling weakly.

" Uh-oh..You don't seem happy Tay what's wrong?" Chandler asked.

" Nothing" Taylor sad.

" Tay" Chandler said.

" Ok….I'm going through a " I'm missing my Ex" phase." Taylor said.

" O…I'm sorry girl" Chandler said.

" It's ok really" Taylor said.

Taylor was brought to a two seat table. As she sat she imagined Chad sitting there across from her. She caught herself staring out into space and came back to her senses. She then felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and nearly screamed when she saw it say Chad.

His message said……

**Hey Tay…wow long time no tlk or see. I miss you too. Are you coming down here soon? We should hang out together when you come down here…I'm sure Chantel wouldn't mind you taggin along with us – Chad**

" What?!" Taylor thought in her head.

Taylor Texted back……

**Wow I thought this wasn't your number anymore. But o ok sounds cool is Chantel your friend? – Taylor **

Chad texted back

**Uh lol no Tay she's my girlfriend. – Chad**

**Ok so wut do u guys think? Its probably going to be a two shot idk yet. Its mostly a Valentine story so yea. O yea this is sorta what happened to me. So I get kinda sad everyitme I read it. Especially the movies flashback. **


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor closed her phone

Taylor closed her phone. She felt her heart dropped. Chad had moved on. Taylor felt tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes. She put the phone on the table and stared out into the air. She couldn't think of how to reply without her sounding jealous or disappointed. Taylor tensed up when she saw Chandler approach her table.

" Ok Tay here's your Sala-"

" O hey umm Chandler can u just put in a to go box I have umm some errands to run" Taylor said gathering her purse and keys.

" Umm sure" Chandler said slowly walking back to the kitchen confused.

Taylor walked outside of the restaurant and sat on the brick part of the fountain infront of the restaurant. She took a penny from her pocket and squeezed it tight. She made a wish and threw it into the water. She looked at her reflection in the water as the penny sank to the bottom. She watched as he tears added to the water in the pond.

**With Chad**

Chad flipped open his phone for the fifth time and still no reply form Taylor. He then realized what he did that was wrong. Chad sighed and put his head in his hands then ran them through his hair. Sure Chantel was his new girlfriend. He knew he didn't love her like he loved Taylor. He could never love a girl more than Taylor Mckessie. His first love. And true love. Chad zoned out into thinking about all the girls he messes with and realizes no of them could love more than Taylor did. She was different form the other girls. She was honest, intelligent, beautiful and she knew what to say when it was time. And most important she wasn't scared to say how she felt. While other girls he knew were loud, easy, and slut like. They weren't unique like Taylor. He felt really comfortable with telling Taylor everything and saying how he felt without her thinking he was weird.

" Chad babe…I'm leaving for the mall see you tomorrow?" Chantel asked coming down the stairs brigning Chad from his thoughts.

" Yea ok cool…I'll miss you" Chad said smiling and giving a wink.

" I know you will" Chantel said poking her tongue out.

Chad laughed and walked her to the door and gave her a passionate kiss. For once Taylor wasn't on his mind. Or was she?

Chad walked back in the house and saw his phone lighting up. He walked to the table and flipped the phone open. He had a text message. It was Taylor.

**With Taylor**

Taylor sat on her bed staring at her phone. Waiting for it to light up with a message for Chad. She examined the phone with her eyes as if it was sacred. She had something on that phone that was sacred to her. Her true feelings. She had formed her feelings into words and sent them to Chad. She was going to make sure he knew she was the one for him.

**With Chad**

"less" was the last word Chad read from Taylor's long message. He was touched. She just gave him the virginity of her giving him the feeling of how she felt for him. The message read…….

"Hey this is long but i wanted to tell u something that haven't even thought

About telling you. Idky I am telling u this but I don't care right about now. Idk how

Your reaction to this is going to be but I just had to find out anyway. You can delete this if u want after u read it...heck u don't even have to read it but I just gotta get it off my chest it'll make me feel much better. Right now I'm taking a big risk telling u that I'm really not over you never had been don't feel like I will be if I don't write this crap. But yea for real I'm not I know your probably like WTF? I don't care if its right or wrong,But it's the truth u may think I'm weird cuz im telling u but I felt like I had to. I've known you for a long time and me keep seeing u every time I come to New Mexico doesn't help. I know you don't feel the same way but I just had to say it. I feel really embarrassed writing this lol. But seriously im not tryin to go out with or anything but im juss sayin u really got a girl sprung up here in Los Angeles. But to tell the truth I never thought u liked me...just always thought u were playing with my mind all the time. I don't even think I'm your type. But anyways yea u can laugh or wut eva at this message but Im really typing this from my heart. That may be corny to you but that's how I feel. Every guy I go out with up here I compare them to u, but they can never meet ur level in my heart. But when I was down there for spring break it really broke my heart that u didn't talk to me at the lake considering what happened at the movies. Idk maybe your were just messing with my head and maybe I was stupid enough to believe that u really liked me. Once again I know u probably don't care and 'm just sum chick u know in life. But I stupidly think I mean more to u only because we've know each other for so long. Rite now I'm near tears writing this because I feel stupid writing this and telling a guy how much i..well…like/love them and they probably don't care about me. I never felt this way about a guy b4 and idky. I find myself sometimes just thinking about u in class and just on random times. But anyways I have much more to say but …not that much time. I know Your like why cant she just move on from the past but I feel like I cant until I know how u feel for real. You may have other girls in your interest rite now or even a gf but I'm just letting u know no matter what u have a girl that cares about u and has a special place for u in her heart and always will. Now if that doesn't make u think…then idk what will… Please don't reply to this in one word or less. "

Chad took a breath and pressed reply. Finaly. Finaly Taylor let him know how she really felt. He felt like a weight being lifted off his shoulder. He could know feel sure that it was ok to feel the he felt about her.

**With Taylor**

Taylor gave up after a about 15 minutes of staring at her phone. She was now coming out of the shower. She walked to her bed wearing one of her old t-shirts she got from Chad in 9th grade. She still fit it. And some boy shorts. She sat on her bed and flipped open her phone. She felt her palms grow sweaty when she saw she had a message from Chad. IT said….

" Tay you know i will alwayz luv yu..!!to tell you the truth you was/still is the luv of my life..but you live wayyyyyy out there far away..and they have lots of otha boys so im thinkin u moved on" – Chad

Taylor nearly dropped her phone. She was refreshed with Joy. She felt her heart beating faster and faster. She felt tears of Joy coming down her cheeks. Taylor saw Chad put his Myspace profile address under his message. Taylor smiled and closed her phone and walked to her computer and logged onto Myspace. She typed into his address and laughed when she saw his page pop up. His picture made her feel warm inside. ( pic on profile). She felt her smile fade when she saw Chantel on his top. She wish she was number one on his top. Taylor clicked Chantel's page and was surprised it wasn' on private. She saw Chad was number one her top. She also saw a pic of her and Chad together on her page. Taylor saved the picture for some reason. But she stopped when she saw a picture of Chantel and Chandler together. Taylor's eyes stretched when she Chantal had wrote at the top " Sisterly love".

Chandler and Chantel were sisters.

" wow I don' think my day can get anymore interesting" Taylor said.

Boy was she wrong.

**Ok I know a looooonnngggg time since I updated.But I have a bunch of exams coming up so I've been studying. I'm currently working on my other stories too so look out for more updates soon. R&R please. Thanks. **


	3. I Miss Days like this

Taylor stood anxiously in the Los Angeles airport

Taylor stood anxiously in the Los Angeles airport. She was heading to New Mexico to visit her family wit her mother. She stared out the glass window watching planes land and take off. She smiled. She felt like she was twelve again. She remembered the thought being this excited just to walk into to school to see Chad. She missed days like that. When everything in life felt perfect. When Chad was the guy for Taylor always, not Chantel.

" Flight 345 boarding" A women came over the intercom.

"Taylor let's go" Taylor's mom called for her.

Taylor took one last out the glass window and thought about seeing Chad again. Her stomach turned and she smiled in excitement. She was soon off onto the plane and on the way to her old hometown where it al began.

_Little twelve year old Taylor sat in the backyard steps of the schoolyard. She sat there curled up crying tears so hard they almost craved lines in her cheeks. She then felt herself feel enlighten by a certain person's presence. _

"_Hey Taylor…What's wrong?" _

_Taylor looked up and saw a concerned looking Chad. He was with Troy, Jason and Zeke. _

" _Nothing Chad I'm fine." Taylor said wiping her eyes and nose with her sleeve of her sweater. _

"_No. Something is wrong. Come on tell me" Chad said helping her up. _

"_Chad come on man were going to be late for the game!" Troy and the guys shouted._

"_You guys go ahead I'll catch up later." Chad said._

_Troy and the guys grunted and rolled their eyes in frustration. But kept their comments to themselves because they knew how crazy Chad was about Taylor. _

"_No Chad don't be late because of me" Taylor said pulling away._

"_No Taylor tell me what's wrong" Chad said taking her hand. _

_No answer._

"_Taylor……please" Chad said._

"_I think my parents are getting a divorce" Taylor said crying again. _

"_What? Man…Taylor don't worry about its ….." Chad was speechless. He wrapped his arms around Taylor and held her in his arms for almost and hours. They just sat there. Chad knew he missed the basketball game but he didn't care. For once basketball wasn't on his mind. _

_Taylor opened her eyes and smiled when she felt she was in the arms of Chad. But she knew she should be heading home. Even if she wished she could stay with Chad. _

"_Chad I have to go home" Taylor said squirm around in his arms._

"_Ok I'll walk you home come on" Chad said helping her up. _

_The two walked to Taylor's home enjoying each other's presence. Soon they were infront on Taylor's home. _

" _Chad meet me by the balcony by my room" Taylor said running into her house up the stairs and onto the balcony. _

"_Chad?!" Taylor called out looking around. _

"_Yes my Juliet" Chad said mimicking Romeo from Romeo and Juliet. Taylor giggled._

"_I wanted you to hear something….listen" Taylor said. _

_Chad stood there smiling. _

_Taylor took a deep breath and started to sing….._

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me and i  
Wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am i? )  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day)  
To take the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight..  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me…

_Taylor stopped and smiled looking at Chad then put her head down. _

"_I don't think it's good I was just singing…nevermind I should of never….." She stopped when she didn't see Chad there. _

"_I knew he wouldn't like it" Taylor said turning to go back in her room. _

"_What are you talking about I never heard something so beautiful Taylor." Chad said standing there._

_Taylor jumped in shock. _

" _You liked it?" Taylor asked._

_Chad nodded and smiled. Taylor put her head down and blushed. Chad leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. Taylor looked up and held her cheek. She giggled as she saw Chad blushing also. _

"_So Taylor how did that song go again?" Chad asked changing the subject. _

_Taylor smiled and started to sing again. The two grew sleepy and fell asleep on the balcony in each others arms. _

"Taylor honey wake up were here" Taylor's mom said softly.

Taylor woke up smiling. Did she really think of a flashback? That actually happened? Was it a sign?

"What's so funny?" Taylor's mom asked.

"Nothing. I just miss days like that" Taylor said thinking about her flashback.

The two walked from the luggage area of the airport and stood in the waiting area for Taylor's dad to arrive. Taylor looked around cautiously waiting to see her dad.

"Taylor?!"

Taylor slowly turned around and saw her dad standing there smiling.

"Daddy!" Taylor said running to her dad.

"wow look at my baby girl" Her dad said in shock.

"Matthew" Taylor's mom said.

" Janice" Matthew said.

Taylor's smile faded away. Seeing her parents like this.

Mattew smiled and grabbed Janice and swung her around in joy. Taylor smiled and laughed just like she would if she was twelve again. Her mind brought that same phrase "I miss days like that".

" Aww daddy I miss you so much" Taylor said hugging her dad once again. She then opened her eyes and her that song she sang to Chad that night.

" Ch…Chad?...Chad?!' Taylor said excitedly.

The caramel skinned boy turned to see his long love true love. His first love. The other half of his heart. Taylor Mckessie.

"Taylor?" Chad said running towards her.

Taylor felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and her knees went weak. Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor and spun her around mimicking her parents. Taylor almost fainted. She never thought she would his arms around her again after so long.

"Taylor I can't believe it…it's really you…after all these years!" Chad said. Who looked a little different himself. He was taller and more masculine.

"Chad….me either…well my parents are…." Taylor said looking around her parents in their own conversation by a starbucks.

"Nevermind" Taylor said smiling.

"Chad I miss you so much" Taylor said feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"Me too Taylor." Chad said.

Taylor wanted to kiss him. Just once but she wasn't sure if it was the right time.

Taylor then heard the song replay in her head and flashbacks of her and Chad together. Holding hands. Together at the park. Playing tag in the park. The way he would catch her and hold her in his arms. Sitting ext to him in class looking at him every five seconds and smiling with him smiling back. Being on the phone with him until the could no longer hold their little eyes open ….much more to remember.

" I want you to meet someone" Chad said taking her hand and leading her to a ice cream stand in the food court area. Taylor got butterflies as she held his hand. Like old times.

"Taylor…I would like you to meet Chantel, my girlfriend" Chad said smiling.

Chantel turned around with a small smile seeing Taylor there.

"Oh…hello" Chantel said not to friendly.

"Hi" Taylor said.

Taylor had to admit. She was pretty. Hazel eyes. Sandy brown hair to her midback. Demples. Nice figure. Yeah she was the shebang.

"Chantel this is Taylor. A bestfriend from a while back."Chad started.

"Yes I know sweetie. You've told me" Chantel said cutting him off.

Taylor was fuming inside. How can she cut off Chad like that so rudely? Who does she think she is? Talking to me and him like that? And since when I'm just a best friend. Taylor thought.

"Well Chad and I have to go ummm" Chantel started.

"Taylor" Taylor said barely keeping her temper to herself.

" Yeah" Chantel said flipping her hair.

Chad and Chantel walked off Chad turned back and gave Taylor a look saying "Sorry". Taylor just softly smiled. Chad walked back slowly and gave Taylor a kiss on he cheek and quickly ran back to chantel. She didn't notice.

Taylor smiled.when Chad and Chantel walked away out of eyesight. She walked swiftly to the bathroom and soaked everything in that just happened. She then thought of Chad and chantel. Tears rolled from Taylor's eyes. She couldn't stand seeing him wit her. But he was happy.

"I miss days like that" Taylor said looking in the mirror.

For she didn't see herself now. She saw the twelve year old Taylor standing their. The knew Chad would be her forever. Taylor didn't know who she was standing infront of. Because she didn't feel it was herself.

**Honest reviews what do you think?? Thanks love you guyzz!**


End file.
